


Reunification

by Owlship



Category: Bumblebee (2018), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bumblebee is a living vibrator change my mind, Charlie Lives With The Autobots, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Sexual Interfacing, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlship/pseuds/Owlship
Summary: "A week is too long," Charlie mutters into Bumblebee's chest plate where he's hoisted her up against his abdomen, already fumbling to get her clothes off.





	Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://v8roadworrier.tumblr.com/post/183439539951/straight-up-sweet-sweaty-charbee-sexy-times-im)!
> 
> ETA: Check out the [fantastic, smutty art YoukaiYume drew](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/549452) based on this fic!

"A week is too long," Charlie mutters into Bumblebee's chest plate where he's hoisted her up against his abdomen, already fumbling to get her clothes off.

He whirs in agreement, one of his hands spanning her back and the other gripping her ass, keeping her balanced but also preventing her from shimmying out of her pants.

She wriggles against him, legs spread wide by his trunk, and finally succeeds in peeling of her jeans, letting them dangle from one leg along with her underwear.

"Tell Optimus to stop sending you so far away," she says, reaching down between them to where his cock (she still can't call it a 'spike' with a straight face) emerges from his plating, thick and hot from the heat pouring off him, like an engine that's been raced hard around the track.

Bumblebee doesn't reply to that, but he does adjust his grip on her so that his fingers tease at her slit, and she gasps at the contact, gripping him hard.

"God, I missed you," she tells him.

" _While I'm far away from you, my baby, I know it's hard for you, my baby, because it's hard for me, my baby_ ," Bee croons to her, and she smiles and presses an open-mouthed kiss to the yellow plate that covers his Spark inside his chest.

Charlie rocks her hips against his fingers, feeling them get slick with her wetness.

"I want you inside me," she says, tilting her head up to look him in the eye.

He shudders against her, antennae and 'wings' bobbing in sync. They don't always have sex that way- he's massive, for one, and it leaves her sore for days if they're not particularly careful- but after an entire week of no contact at all, not even through coms, she doesn't want anything less.

Without any warning Bumblebee shifts her against him and takes a few steps while she clutches at him, until her back is pressed up against the cool surface of their room's wall and she relaxes again.

Charlie squirms against him until she's low enough for his cock to brush against her, the metal feeling slick already against the folds of her pussy.

"Ready?" he asks, eyes intent on hers, and she nods.

"Yes, yes, come on, Bee," she urges, knocking her heels against his side to urge him on.

He rocks forward, pressing his cock against her opening, and like always she fears that it won't fit- and like always, he starts vibrating just slightly, just enough to ease her muscles into letting him in.

She moans as he slides inside, rocking back and forth in minute increments, working himself in as deep as he can go. She couldn't take him all the way to the base at first, had needed to tap out almost as soon as he was inside just from the sheer girth of him the first few times, but she's practiced now. She craves it now, how stretched he makes her feel, how full.

Bumblebee buzzes and vibrates slightly against her as he bottoms out, his eyes shaded, focusing on her face.

"You feel so good," she tells him, reaching up to grab for his head, which he obligingly bends down to be within her reach. Charlie presses sloppy kisses to his face, running her tongue through the grooves where his mouth would be.

She doesn't really mind that he can't kiss back, likes that he can show his affection in other ways.

" _Sweet love hear me callin' out your name, I feel no shame; I'm in love_ ," Bee sings as he starts to move inside of her, the sound of his own exhaust systems getting loud enough to compete with her breathing as he heats up.

Charlie moans when he slides back inside of her, the thick head of his dick rubbing against her so good, the ridges and dips along the shaft massaging her walls with every stroke. She doesn't even understand how people stand to have sex with humans and their boring, fleshy cocks- surely, nothing else could feel even a fraction as good as this.

"Fuck, come on," she gasps out, her fingers starting to slip against his metal from the sweat she's working up. She's glad suddenly of the wall behind her; she can lean back and brace herself against it, knowing that between it and Bee's hand still gripping her hip, she's not going anywhere.

"So good," Bumblebee says in her own voice, which will never not be a little weird. His other hand is braced against the wall next to her and she turns to mouth at it, panting as she traces the mechanics of him.

He buzzes with static, hips grinding against hers almost hard enough to be painful. Even overwhelmed he's so careful with her, making sure to never hurt her.

Charlie grabs his arm with one hand and presses the other against the center of his chest, imagining that she can feel his Spark thrumming through the metal. She isn't entirely sure how it all works, but she's pretty sure an Autobot's Spark is like their soul, or maybe their heart, and either way both she and Bee seem to like it when she reaches for it.

He shudders now, the vibrations wracking his body kicking up a notch, making her cry out as the sensations deepen inside her cunt.

"Oh," Charlie moans, head hitting against the wall behind her, "Please, Bee, make me come."

Bumblebee's radio spins out static and he increases his pace slightly, strengthening the vibrations at the same time. She gasps and bucks her hips against his, fighting to keep her eyes open, gaze meeting with his glowing optics.

"That's it," she says, "Please, come on- ah!" Pleasure surges through her and she shouts out his name, body contracting against him in waves as she comes.

Bee rests his head on the wall above hers, body bending over hers completely, shoulders and 'wings' shaking.

"That's it," she says when she has her breath back, voice hoarse now. "Wanna see you come, Bee," she tells him. "Love you so much, fuck, let go, come on..."

He's silent when he comes, body going completely still against hers, buried up to the root inside her pussy, eyes wide.

Charlie sucks in a deep breath and waits for him to start back up again, shivering all over with aftershocks.

He focuses his eyes on her again, and she smiles up at him.

" _Oh, baby, I'm gonna love you forever, forever and ever, amen_ ," Bumblebee tells her, and her smile widens to a grin.

"I think we have time to go again before the meeting," she says, wriggling in place to feel where his cock is still deep inside of her.

In response he buzzes a little, and starts rolling his hips against hers again.


End file.
